Question: What is $\lvert -7.1 \rvert$ ?
Solution: ${-10}$ ${-9}$ ${-8}$ ${-7}$ ${-6}$ ${-5}$ ${-4}$ ${-3}$ ${-2}$ ${-1}$ ${0}$ The distance from $0$ to $-7.1$ is $7.1$ , which equals the absolute value. In other words, $7.1$ is the non-negative version of $-7.1$.